An ANBU's Mask
by crazy yaoi fangirl
Summary: This fic doesn't have any of the original characters. An ANBU member receives an interesting mask...


Hey! This fic came to me while my friends were talking about ANBU. I thought that this would make a cute one shot. I don't know much about the ANBU, so bear with me please. It'd make me very happy if you review when you're done reading. I appreciate feedback. Enjoy!

An ANBU's Mask

My name is Hoshiyomi. I've been a jounin for two years now and recently decided to join the ANBU. I had the qualifications to join so I thought, why not? The masks were interesting, I could fight with a katana pretty well, and Konoha could always use more people to do justice. Too bad I wasn't prepared to be humiliated beyond belief…

"So, Hoshiyomi. You received your ANBU tattoo today?" asked Tsunade.

"Yes, Godaime-sama, I have," I replied. "Do you have any further orders for me thus far?" I questioned.

"You've completed the applications?"

I nodded.

"You've gotten tattooed, and you've fought with a few of the ANBU and prevailed; I can't think of anything else you need to have done," murmured Tsunade.

"What about the mask, Godaime-sama?"

Tsunade clapped her hands together.

"That's what I was forgetting. Is there any style you would like to have, Hoshiyomi-kun?"

I shook my head. "No, Godaime-sama. I trust your judgment." I grinned as I said that. She nodded her head enthusiastically. I couldn't help but notice her overly large breasts jiggle as she did that. I averted my gaze back to her young face.

"Alright. Your mask will be sent to you in the mail. Please be sure that you're the one to receive it and not someone else," Tsunade commanded.

I bowed and walked to the door. "Thank you, Godaime-sama."

Needless to say I was very excited to receive my mask and begin A and S-ranked missions for the Hokage. I wondered what I would be asked to do first. Kill some missing ninja? Deliver something of great value to Sunagakure? My mind kept reeling. I was about to sit down on my couch when someone knocked on the door.

"Delivery from the Hokage! Is anyone home?"

I sprung up and rushed to the door and flung it open. I panted excitedly. The deliverywoman looked at me strangely.

"Here." She thrust the parcel into my hands. I thanked her and skipped back inside.

My heart pounded as I tore of the paper wrapping. I was careful though, the mask _was_ made out of porcelain after all. My grin faded as soon as I saw the mask. Was this some kind of joke? The mask was an animal mask, of course. But…WHAT THE HELL! The mask was a crocodile mask. The nose stretched about a foot and a half away from the actual mask itself. This had to be some kind of sick joke. How was I supposed to go around on missions in THAT?

I strapped the mask on. I weighed down the front half of my face straining on my neck. Tsunade and I were going to have a little talk.

"Tsunade! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" I screamed as I charged my way to her desk.

"What the hell is what? And will you please keep your voice down? Shizune is trying to do paperwork," Tsunade said calmly.

"Why did I get some weird mask with a ten foot long snout?" I shouted.

Tsunade shook her head, chuckling.

"Honestly, I thought you knew. Your water jutsu are almost as good as those of the second Hokage. You can perform water jutsu without water present. I also thought that crocodiles could be your summons. Think about it: water, crocodiles; get where I'm coming from with this?"

I nodded my head dumbly.

"Well then, is there still a problem?" she asked sweetly. Damn her.

"No," I sighed. "I guess I'll get used to it even though it strains my neck," I mumbled.

"Good! Because your first mission's tomorrow!"

I sighed loudly as I pulled my ANBU uniform on. I glanced at the mask lying innocently next to a summoning scroll. I sighed again a strapped the mask on and tucked the scroll away.

When I got to the meeting place the other ANBU members stared at me. Someone coughed.

"That's quite a mask you've got there. Did Tsunade assign that one to you?" a voice asked somewhere.

I nodded. A few people snickered. I groaned.

"Well, as long as it doesn't slow you down we're good," the voice said. I assumed that it came from the leader of my squad.

"Let's have a look," came another voice behind me. I spun around only to feel the mask collide with something, or rather, someone. Shit.

"Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry!" I apologized frantically.

The ANBU on the ground groaned.

"If I weren't wearing a mask, that would've probably broken my nose just now," came an irritated woman voice.

"Sorry…"

I punched myself mentally. Great. This stupid mask was giving just the attention I wanted. This mask is going to take some getting used to…

Thank you for reading! Please make my day a review (it makes authors feel good)! I'll accept constructive criticism, but I won't accept flames. If people like this fic at all I might make it into a longer story, but that depends on the reviews!


End file.
